1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air launched guided bombs and more particularly to a mounting device for an aerodynamic wing for use in extending the range of such guided bombs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guided bombs of the 2000 lb class include the MK-84 general purpose bomb and BLU-109 and BLU-116 penetrator bombs whose fixed tail sections have been replaced by tail sections housing a guidance and control unit. Guidance is provided by a GPS aided inertial navigation system coupled to a set of servo actuators controlling the tail fins. The most common bomb of this class is known as a Joint Direct Attack Munition(JDAM). These weapons are especially important for use in modern bombers whose weapon bays contain rotary launchers. The use of a guided tail allows accurate delivery of "dumb" bombs in the current inventory. However, accurate delivery of the bomb is still accomplished in a direct attack mode with virtually no additional stand off from the target so that the delivery aircraft has no increase in protection from enemy fire.
Such additional stand off protection can be achieved by fitting the bomb with a wing device which provides significant lift capability, allowing the bomb to guide to the target area from a long stand off range. Several types of wing adapter kits have been developed in the prior art. One such device is the Leigh Aerosystems LONGSHOT wing adapter kit, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,175 issued Aug. 25, 1992 to Gordon L. Harris. Other manufacturers have also developed wing adapter kits having different configurations to accomplish this same objective. However, no known prior art wing mounting device has the capability of fitting within the relatively confined space available in the weapons bay of modern bombers with rotary launchers, such that a full load out of 2000 lb class guided bombs can be accommodated.